Whisper
*Whisper's Japanese name, ウィスパー, directly translates to his English name. *Whisper is the most-commonly seen Yo-kai in both the anime and game series, as he is always by the main character's side (Nate or Katie's) without the need to be summoned. *Whisper has two fusions that do not show up anywhere in the games - Bruce Willisper and Will Smithsper - both of which are with Dandoodle and show up in the twentieth episode. ''Yo-kai Watch'' In the Yo-kai Watch game, Whisper is automatically met in Chapter 1, "Welcome to the World of Yo-kai!" After meeting him, Whisper shows up as your Yo-kai butler, and he follows you around the game. He can not be used in battle, nor can you obtain his medal for the Yo-kai Medallium. ''Yo-kai Watch Land'' When you enter the Yo-kai Watch Land app, you immediately unlock Whisper, alongside Jibanyan and Komasan, and can play as them in games. You can unlock multiple Whispers by scanning in multiple QR codes, but the different medals do not give him any different advantages. In this app, Whisper is split off as part of his own tribe, and thus, he can not be played as to unlock a Bucket Challenge. Likewise, he does not have a specific power ability in the games, whereas, all three games have a different power. In the "Robo Choco" game, if you play as Whisper, you are given three shields. In the "Capsule Escape" game, you are given three coin magnets. In the "Manji Mess" game, you are given three chances to use slow motion. This "Yo-kai Butler" knows everything there is to know about Yo-kai... or that's what he'd like you to believe. Most of his knowledge comes from the Yo-kai Pad he carries. MEDAL Whisper 01.png|Regular medal. Comes with U.S. version of Yo-kai Watch toy. MEDAL Whisper 02.png|Split medal. Comes with Medal Moments Whisper toy. MEDAL Whisper 03.png|Unused medal originally found in Yo-kai Watch Land app. MEDAL Whisper 04.png|Butler medal version 1. Comes with Butler Suit Whisper toy. MEDAL Whisper 05.png|Butler medal version 2. Found in Yo-kai Watch Land app when scanning version 1. In his old form, Shittakaburi (シッタカブリ), he had the power to belch out a green gas that would allow him to inspirit someone. One inspirited by Shittakaburi will blurt out random facts without any proof. He still has these powers as Whisper, but hides them by channeling his energy through his Yo-kai Pad. Whisper's life when he was alive is unknown. He eventually became a Yo-kai. Shittakburi lived in the Sengoku period (c. 1467 – c. 1603) and had used his powers more actively at the time. He had most commonly inspirited a boy named Keinosuke (桂之助), which had eventually made people think of him as a typical liar. Keinosuke is eventually called up to the Feudal Lord's mansion, and Shittakaburi follows. Ishida Mitsunari (石田 三成) asks him if he knows anything about the legendary katana - the Fuuketsumaru (風穴丸). Shittakaburi inspirits Keinosuke at a bad time, however, making him say that it is in a mountain nearby. Ishida's warriors search everywhere for the sword but cannot find it. Keinosuke eventually spills out his beliefs that he is being possessed by some sort of ghost. A man serving Ishida then senses something behind Keinosuke, believing that he may be telling the truth. The man then attempts to purify him with exorcism, and nearly defeats Shittakaburi, and reveals the Fuuketsumaru in the process. Ishida begins to feel sympathy for the ghost that is Shittakaburi, believing it is thanks to him that they have managed to find the katana they were looking for. He then requests that Shittakaburi inspirits him instead of Keinosuke, without any knowledge of who Shittakaburi is. Shittakaburi then stands by and inspirits Ishida for years, helping him make big decisions. Ishida and his warriors end up in the middle of a battle, unsure if they should stay to fight or retreat. Some of them begin fighting over the decision. When Shittakaburi comments on it being simple, Ishida finds out he can hear the ghost but not see him. Shittakaburi tells him not to retreat, but gives the random suggestion of lighting a fire in the forest to confuse the enemies. To their surprise, the plan actually works, and they take victory. Shittakaburi takes the nickname of Whisbe (ウィスベェ), the Yo-kai tactician, to throw Ishida off from what his actual powers do. He spends a very long time helping Ishida and grows his reputation. The Battle of Sekigaraha (関ヶ原の戦い) becomes Ishida's most decisive battle. Four of his armies betray him, and it historically becomes his big defeat. Shittakaburi believes that continuing to help Ishida will only lead to his death, so he confesses who he really is and what his power really does. He makes the decision to use his powers on the enemy camp, but Ishida convinces him otherwise, telling him that it is already decided who will win the battle and that he wants to fight until it's over. Ishida's army loses the battle and dies. Shittakaburi's influence on his life is not recorded. ("妖怪軍師 ウィスベェ") 190 years prior to the events of the series, a couple of "self-righteous" monks lock him and other Yo-kai in a capsule machine called the "Crank-a-kai" in front of the Sacred Tree on Mount Wildwood. Nate is convinced into putting a coin into the machine and the capsule Whisper is in falls out of the machine. When Nate opens up the capsule, Whisper is unlocked. As a reward for freeing him from his prison, Whisper becomes Nate's Yo-kai butler. ("Yo-kai are Real") Category:Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai in anime Category:Yo-kai in game Category:Slippery Category:C-Rank Category:Absorption